


Заклятый брат

by Oricat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Switching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/pseuds/Oricat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мама Дженсена вышла замуж за папу Джареда. Теперь два подростка вынуждены уживаться в одной семье как братья, чего они совершенно не хотят, не воспринимают друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заклятый брат

\- Нет, Джо, сегодня не получится. Мелкий засранец вернулся, у нас, типа, семейный ужин, всё такое… - Дженсен прижал трубку к уху и прикурил сигарету, наблюдая через планки жалюзи, как Джаред с рюкзаком и сумками тащится по подъездной дорожке к дому. Почти пополам сложился, длинный. Нахрена столько шмоток набирал, принцесса?   
\- Дженсен, иди, помоги брату вещи донести! – прокричала мать с первого этажа.   
\- Сейчас, мам! – отозвался Дженсен, не двинувшись с места, еще раз глубоко затянулся, выдохнул в трубку: - Ладно, Джо, думаю, завтра увидимся. И в кино сходим, да, я помню. Угу, и тебя…  
Дженсен выключил трубку, сделал еще пару торопливых затяжек и выбросил окурок в окно.   
\- Дженсен! – вопль матери перешел на ультразвук. Ну всё, сейчас начнется: он твой брат, он младше, будь умнее, вы должны поддерживать друг друга, бла-бла-бла… А он и не брат вовсе!  
Когда Дженсен спустился, Джаред уже вошел в дом и, бросив сумки на пороге, изображал бурную радость, пока мать его тискала.   
\- Видишь, сам донес, не переломился, - сообщил Дженсен матери.  
\- Поздоровайся хотя бы, - вздохнула мать, шлепнула его полотенцем, подталкивая к Джареду, и ушла обратно на кухню.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, братец! – Дженсен оскалился, окинул «мелкого» взглядом. Вот вымахал! Чем их там кормили в этом лагере? Кожа смуглая до тёмно-бронзового, волоски на окрепших руках выгорели в рыжину. Чёлка тоже порыжела на солнце и отросла, спадает на смеющиеся глаза. Морда довольная, лыбится во все тридцать два. Но ничего, скоро смеяться перестанет, Дженсен устроит ему сладкую жизнь…  
\- Обнимемся! – опередил его Джаред, набросился, стиснул своими ручищами так, что рёбра затрещали, вжал носом в шею, не давая продохнуть, еще и на ногу наступил.  
\- Слезь с меня, горилла! - зашипел Дженсен, пытаясь выпутаться, но Джаред прижал его еще крепче и приподнял над полом, совсем вышибая дух. Точно стероиды жрал, геракл сушеный!  
Наконец, Джаред отпустил его и охнул в притворном ужасе:  
\- Ой, я тебе всю причёску помял! – и потянулся своими лапами к волосам Дженсена, тот едва успел отдернуться.  
\- Отвали! – перехватил руку Джареда за запястье, задержал, не дал вырвать. Да, Дженсен тоже тут всё лето не книжки читал. – Надеру тебе задницу, только повод дай.  
Джаред успел только рот открыть, как из кухни раздалось грозное:  
\- Мальчики! – Мать выглянула в холл. – Дженсен, помоги уже брату с вещами!  
Пришлось брать сумку и тащить наверх. Дженсен старательно пересчитал сумкой все ступеньки, жалея, что там, скорее всего, одежда, и разбить или помять нечего. Джаред поднимался по лестнице впереди, чуть отклячив задницу, которая маячила как раз напротив глаз Дженсена. Надо признать, клёвую задницу, не то чтобы Дженсен интересовался, просто мог оценить прокаченность мышц - мерялись же они с парнями бицепсами в качалке. Остаток коридора до комнаты Дженсен пихал сумку по полу ногой, на это ушло время, поэтому когда он дотолкал свою ношу, Джаред уже раздевался, видимо, собирался пойти в душ, смыть пот с дороги. И Дженсен снова завис, разглядывая раздавшуюся за лето загорелую спину и плечи. Джаред наклонился, стаскивая джинсы, и Дженсен сбежал.  
Дженсену снова нестерпимо захотелось курить, он зажег сигарету - мать опять разорется, что продымил всю комнату, но было как-то плевать. В комнату без стука ввалился Джаред в одном полотенце на бёдрах – издевается, что ли, засранец?  
\- Дженсен, у тебя запасное лезвие есть? – Потряс перед носом бритвенным станком. Мокрый, с волос течет, на груди волоски темнеют завитушками.  
\- Чего тебе брить-то? – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Ноги? Или это? – ткнул пальцем Джареду в грудь.  
\- Это. – Джаред взял его руку и повозил по колючему подбородку раскрытой ладонью.  
Дженсен прикусил губу, путаясь в ощущениях, сглотнул. И заметил, что Джаред сполз взглядом к его губам, приоткрыл рот и улыбаться перестал. Да что происходит вообще?! Дженсен высвободил руку, махнул в сторону своей ванной:  
\- Там, в шкафчике возьми, - голос предательски хрипел.  
Джаред метнулся в ванную и убрался из комнаты подозрительно быстро. И молча. Даже не пригрозил, что настучит матери про курение в комнате. Сигарета дотлела до фильтра. Чёрт, последняя была! Оставшийся до ужина час Дженсен промаялся, валяясь на кровати с наушниками от айпода в ушах и размышляя, успеет ли быстренько подрочить в ванной – что-то возбуждение накатило совершенно неожиданно, а свидание с Джоанной ему обломилось. Только вместо сисек Джо перед глазами постоянно возникала обтянутая джинсой попа Джареда. Вот наказание!  
Дженсен так и не решился пойти передёрнуть, поплескал в лицо холодной водой и спустился к столу. Джеральд уже сидел там, расспрашивал Джареда о его успехах в спортивном лагере. Тот сиял улыбкой и белой футболкой – ослепительной на фоне загара, тряс своей рыжей чёлкой, отбрасывая с глаз, и наверняка рассказывал, как от всех перепрыгал, перебегал, заборол или чем там занимался в своём лагере, короче, выделывался, папин сынуля. Мать нарезала мясной рулет и умилительно улыбалась, глядя на идиллическую картинку.   
\- Дженсен, ты опять курил в комнате? – Джеральд оторвался от восторгания своим сыночком и переключился на Дженсена. Ну конечно, должна же быть хоть одна чёрная овца. А когда этот мелкий говнюк штору подпалил, чиркая зажигалкой, обвинили всё равно Дженсена, который эту зажигалку Джареду якобы дал. Эх и вкатил ему тогда Дженсен, приятно вспомнить! Сейчас его так легко уже не заломаешь - нарастил мяса, лось.  
Дженсен проигнорировал вопрос, только плечом пожал, сел и стал накладывать себе еды в тарелку. Соус к мясу вышел ужасно острым, губы жгло, Дженсен поминутно облизывал их и засёк, что Джаред опять странно смотрит. Дженсен медленно лизнул припухшую нижнюю губу. Ну точно, Джаред залип: взгляд помутнел, в тарелке вилкой завозил бессмысленно. Дженсен поднял к лицу кулак, подвигал у щеки, изнутри оттягивая языком другую в такт. Джаред вспыхнул, прошевелил губами: «Козёл!» и бросил в Дженсена кусочком хлеба, прямо в лоб зарядил. Дженсен в долгу не остался, запулил скомканной салфеткой, которой соус вытирал, попал Джареду в грудь – на белой футболке осталось красное пятно, напротив сердца, как след от выстрела. Дженсен прыснул, Джаред выдохнул:  
\- Ах, ты!.. – и стал присматривать, чем еще кинуть в Дженсена.  
\- Мальчики!.. – мать пристукнула ладонью по столу и добавила тише усталым голосом: – Можем мы хотя бы раз поужинать спокойно! Неужели вы хоть немного друг по другу не соскучились? Всё лето не виделись же!  
Джаред кокетливо поправил волосы за ухо, похлопал ресницами и вытянул губы в дурашливом поцелуе.  
\- Сучка! – припечатал Дженсен.  
\- Вон из-за стола! – загремел голос отца.  
Дженсен прихватил яблоко и поспешил выместись из столовой. В дверях он, конечно же, столкнулся с Джаредом, они взаимно отвесили друг другу по паре тычков острыми локтями по ребрам, протискиваясь, и рванули по лестнице под гневный рёв потерявшего терпение Джеральда.  
Не успел Дженсен и половины яблока сгрызть, как в комнату ворвался пунцовый от ярости Джаред.  
\- Ты совсем охуел?! – орал он, размахивая своим планшетом и тыча в трещину, пересекающую экран наискосок. – Ты знаешь, сколько я на него копил, сука?  
\- Сколько? – ощетинился Дженсен. – Целых два раза похвалился папочке отметками?  
\- Да ты охренел совсем?! – Планшет полетел на пол, Дженсена полетел спиной на кровать. Джаред навалился сверху и тряс его за грудки. – Да я у всех соседей газоны перекосил, их вшивых собак два месяца выгуливал!  
Джаред орал в лицо, яростно таращил свои разноцветные глазищи, и Дженсен не нашел лучшего способа его заткнуть – сунул недоеденное яблоко ему в рот. Джаред взвыл, выплюнул яблоко и сильно врезал Дженсену в челюсть. Дженсен даже выдохнул облегченно – наконец-то! – и с полным правом отвесил Джареду ответную оплеуху. Потом толкнул в грудь, сбрасывая с себя, напрыгнул сверху, оседлал бедра, стараясь придавить всем весом. Схватил руки, прижал к бокам Джареда и попытался зафиксировать коленями. Джаред извивался, вырывал то одну, то другую руку, успел съездить Дженсену в ухо и, пока тот приходил в себя от звона в голове, перекатился, подмял его, усаживаясь сверху.   
Дженсен задергал ногами, пытаясь ударить Джареда коленом в спину, и с ужасом почувствовал, что у него стоит. Упирается Джареду в задницу – не ошибешься.   
\- Блядь, дерешься как девчонка, я из-за твоих кос тебя с Джо перепутал, - на отмазку не тянуло совсем, но лучший способ защиты – нападение.  
Джаред расплылся в ухмылке, скотина, поёрзал по стояку, так что Дженсен бессильно стиснул зубы, сдерживая стон.  
\- Дженсен, что это? – заявила мелкая язва - в глазах неподдельное изумление вперемешку с самодовольством. Всё, теперь Дженсену конец.  
\- Это член, детка, - не сдавался Дженсен, - просто большой член. Ни разу не видел такого?  
\- Дженсен, у тебя на меня встал? – Вот чему радуется, придурок? Сияет, будто щенка ему подарили.  
\- Заткнись!  
\- У тебя встал на меня!   
\- Заткнись и слезь с меня!  
\- Сам заткнись…  
Лицо Джареда вдруг оказалось чересчур близко, так что челка махнула по лбу, и Дженсена заткнули мокрым поцелуем. От Джареда пахло яблоком и немного свежим потом, солнцем и летом. Он целовал неумело, жадно, влажно, совал Дженсену в рот язык, судорожно сопел носом, будто торопился куда-то. Дженсен решил, что спешить теперь точно некуда, оторвал от себя Джареда, приподняв за лицо ладонями.   
\- Не знаю, чему тебя там учили в твоём лагере, но точно не целоваться, - Дженсен не мог еще разок не подколоть. – Учись, мелкий.  
Дженсен осторожно прикоснулся губами к тонкой коже век, провел по ресницам, по переносице и скулам по очереди, спустился по гладкой щеке, едва касаясь кончиком языка, прижался к уголку рта и нежно поцеловал мягкие губы. Джаред приоткрыл рот, приглашая, и Дженсен скользнул туда языком, встретил язык Джареда, подразнил его и втянул в свой рот, посасывая.   
\- Вкусный, - заявил Джаред, оторвавшись. – Еще хочу.  
Снова влез языком Дженсену в рот, потрогал кромку зубов, сунул за щеку, коснулся нёба. Дженсена трясло мелкой дрожью, ужасно хотелось кончить, хотя бы с помощью руки вредного сводного братца. Дженсен прикусил ему губу, останавливая.   
\- Подрочи мне, - зашептал лихорадочно, - а то сдохну сейчас.  
\- Может я этого и добивался? – ухмыльнулся самодовольный засранец. Дженсен готов был ему шею свернуть, но тот переменился в лице, стёр усмешку, потянулся руками к своей ширинке. – Тогда ты мне тоже. Дженсен, я и правда соскучился…  
Они судорожно вытряхнулись из одежды, Дженсен собрал остатки мозгов и догадался запереть дверь. Джаред перебрался на кровать и развалился там, морской звездой раскинув длинные конечности. Дженсен никогда не думал, что это зрелище когда-нибудь будет его заводить, но от увиденного член дернулся и смазка мутной каплей повисла на кончике. У Джареда тоже размеры впечатляли - назвать его мелким теперь язык не повернется – но больше всего Дженсена поразило, что Джаред был везде равномерно загорелый. Что за лагерь, нахрен, такой, где голышом загорать позволяют?!  
Дженсен шагнул к кровати и бросился на Джареда - как с берега в воду сиганул. Мял и тискал, и облизывал, стараясь попробовать каждый дюйм кожи, сжимал член, большим пальцем поглаживая головку, Джаред не отставал, перекатывал их по кровати, стараясь очутиться сверху, покусывал и тёрся. Звучал он просто потрясающе: постанывал и вскрикивал, но Дженсен шипел на него, закрывал ладонью, делал страшные глаза – вдруг родители услышат? Джаред кивал – понял, понял - но через минуту притирался к бедру Дженсена стояком, совал палец ему в рот и мяукал, вылизывая за ухом. Котяра похотливая!  
\- Дженсен, хочу отсосать! – вдруг заявил он.   
Дженсен с перепугу не понял:  
\- Фу, Джаред, нет, я пока не готов совать твой член себе в рот!  
\- Я хочу тебе отсосать. Хотя бы попробовать! – пояснил Джаред. И хмыкнул: - Больно не будет!  
\- Да как же! Прикусишь еще, а мне потом… Бля-я-я-я!..  
Джаред развернулся и лизнул член Дженсена от основания до головки, скользнул ей в рот, старательно прикрывая губами зубы, выпустил и провёл губами обратно к основанию. Поднял голову, облизнулся.  
\- Дженсен, ты сахаром посыпаешься? Ты весь вкусный! Сладкий. – Джаред заурчал и принялся вылизывать ствол Дженсена, пошло чмокая, прихватывая тонкую кожицу губами.   
\- Джаред, я сейчас кончу! – взмолился Дженсен, пытаясь пережать член и хоть немного отсрочить оргазм, но Джаред отпихивал его руку.  
\- Давай, я, вообще-то, для этого тут и тружусь. Хочу попробовать тебя всего. А потом я тебя трахну.  
\- Что?! Нет, Джаред, я не готов. Да ты и не знаешь – как! Или знаешь?! Бля, чертов лагерь, чем вы там занимались?..   
Джаред шлепнул ладонь ему на рот, затыкая, прервал паническую тираду и принялся сосать по-настоящему. Втягивал щеки, надеваясь так глубоко, как мог, получалось пока не очень, но Джаред помогал себе рукой и всё ускорял ритм. Дженсен продержался позорно мало. Закусил ребро ладони, чтобы не орать на весь дом, выгнулся, мелко дрожа бёдрами, и выстрелил Джареду в рот. Тот попробовал проглотить, но большая часть спермы всё же вылилась обратно, пачкая ему руку.  
Дженсен растёкся по кровати, не в силах пошевельнуть даже пальцем, а Джаред уже подталкивал его, переворачивал на живот.  
\- Ты точно знаешь, что делать? – забеспокоился Дженсен.  
\- Неа, - бесхитростно признался Джаред и принялся размазывать сперму ему между ягодиц.  
Дженсен сжимался, но пальцы по сперме скользили легко. Джаред только водил осторожно по краю отверстия, не пытаясь запихнуть внутрь, и Дженсен смог расслабиться.   
\- Ну и кто кому надёрет задницу? - прошептал ему на ухо навалившийся сверху Джаред.  
\- Сейчас отдохну немного, тогда и поговорим, - от возмущения Дженсен приподнялся, но его снова уткнули в подушки. – Пользуйся, пока я добренький. Отсос был охуенный…  
Джаред ткнулся членом ему под яйца, скользнул между бёдер, потёрся, вынул член и уложил его Дженсену между ягодиц.  
\- Давай, сожмись, - и шлепнул ладонью.  
Дженсен стиснул мышцы машинально, и Джаред задвигался, щекоча нежную кожу под ягодицами волосками на мошонке. Дженсен обхватил его за бёдра, притягивая ближе, смутно желая чего-то большего, но не решаясь попросить. Джаред взял его руки, перенес на его же задницу и срывающимся голосом приказал:  
\- Раздвинь!  
Дженсен послушался, выставился, прогнулся, затаив дыхание, приготовился. Джаред только ткнулся головкой, приставив член к дырке, и с громким стоном кончил. Горячая сперма потекла по промежности, закапала на покрывало. Дженсен подхватился, стряхнул с себя Джареда, сбегал в ванную и принёс полотенце.  
\- Засохнет – потом не ототрешь, - пояснил он Джареду, вытирая кровать. – Мать заметит.  
\- Да ты эксперт в этом вопросе! – разулыбался Джаред, вновь становясь несносными младшим братцем.  
\- Ничего, скоро я стану экспертом в кое-каком другом вопросе и тогда точно надеру тебе задницу! – пригрозил Дженсен, но не удержался, потянулся, чмокнул Джареда в губы. – И спасибо.


End file.
